Early Morning
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: One-shot, Dramione, rated M for Lemon. Draco stays at Hermione's and finds it hard to sleep with her in the next room


A thin breeze swept in from the open window, ruffling the white lace curtain and sending the scent of lavendar bushes into Hermione's bedroom.  
She slept on, blissful, her huge dark eyes flickering lightly, a strand of caramel-coloured hair winding its way across her perfect skin. She wore a pair of grey flannel pyjamas that clung to her subtle curves, on show as the quilt had been pushed to the end of the bed.

Draco slid into the room, also dressed in pyjamas, though his were expensive black satin. His blonde hair was released from the normal tightly scraped back style, and hung over his face, obscuring his sharp grey eyes.

"Hermione," he whispered, kneeling down beside her bed. She stirred, brushing the hair from her face, and her eyes flickered, those perfect deep brown eyelashes brushing the blushing cheekbones, but didn't wake up. Draco leaned in closer, inhaling the scent of raspberries and toothpaste, and placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Hermione's mouth curved upwards into a smile, and her hands crept round Draco's back to rest on his shoulders. Returning his kiss, she ran her hands down his arms to hold both of his hands.  
Draco pulled away. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted bashfully. "The thought of having you in the next room..."

Hermione smiled. "It was pretty hard for me to get to sleep, too," she murmured, standing up. She ran her hands through her hair as she crossed the room to shut her bedroom door.

Draco grinned at Hermione as she sat back down on the bed, and reached up to unfasten the buttons on Draco's pyjama shirt.  
"Hermione," he said, admiringly. "Won't your parents wake up?"

"Muffliato," Hermione said, distractedly, pointing her wand at the door, and looked back up into Draco's face with an angelic smile. "Sorted," she giggled.

Draco leaned down, kissing her lightly, but passionately, pushing her backwards until she lay on her back, Draco leaning over her, teasing her lips with his.  
His hands stroked down her sides, moulding to her curves, resting on her waist.

She pulled away, breathless. "I've got to say," she whispered, "that Fiendfyre was the best thing that ever happened to you..."  
Draco laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her neck. "It changed me, that's for sure," he whispered back, into the coconut-scented curls.

"Well I like change," Hermione murmured, pulling his head down to kiss him.

Draco and Hermione's bodies were pressed tightly together, her soft breasts contrasted with his muscled chest, and Draco let his hand slide up towards where her breasts pressed against him. Circling her nipple with his thumb, he nibbled lightly on her neck.

Hermione let out a soft sigh, and pulled Draco's pyjama shirt off. She dropped it on the ground, and ran her hands over his chiselled stomach.  
Draco continued his ministrations, pulling Hermione's top off over her head, revealing her small but perfect breasts.

"Draco," Hermione whispered, as his mouth closed over one breast, tongue pushing against the nipple. She squirmed, breathing quickening.

"You like?" Draco whispered cheekily, moving his mouth downwards, kissing a trail down her stomach. His long fingers slid under the waistband of her pyjama shorts, and pulled them down, dropping them beside him on the bed.

Hermione wore purple lace knickers, which Draco also slid off, and placed a light kiss in the centre of her folds.

Hermione sighed again, gripping Draco's shoulders as he slid his tongue up and down her centre.

"Draco, please," Hermione whimpered. He dropped his pyjama bottoms and boxers, and Hermione slid towards him, kissing his mouth first, then moving down to swirl her tongue over the top of his length.  
He twitched, and ran his hands through her hair as she took him into her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down as she sucked, knowing just the way to drive Draco crazy.

It didn't take long; Draco was soon shaking lightly and gripping tightly at Hermione's shoulders. Knowing just when to stop, Hermione took him from her mouth and leaned backwards on the bed.

"I love you," Draco whispered, as he posititioned himself in between her legs. "I love you, I promise."  
"I know, I love you too," Hermione murmured, arching up and kissing him hard as he pushed into her.

She gasped, Draco was reasonably large, and her only, and he filled her perfectly. Draco hissed, eyes half-closed already, and leaned down to flick her nipple with his tongue.

They rocked backwards and forwards, faster, and Hermione's sighs and moans grew louder, as did Draco's groaning of Hermione's name.

"I'm so close," Hermione whispered suddenly, "Please, please, please..."

Draco ground his hips against hers, and Hermione dug her nails into his back. He looked down into her eyes, kissed her in the centre of the forehead, and came.

Hermione came with him, and the two of them shook together, with loud sighs.

Draco rolled off her, and the two lay quietly for a while, hands entwined, until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
